Where Do I Belong ?
by Lost Betwixt Worlds
Summary: Surviving the Civil War was easy, losing his mate Alice was tough. But meeting and falling for Chief Charlie Swans niece Kyla Parker should prove interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Where Do I Belong?**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or the characters that dwell within, that honor belongs to Mrs. Stephanie Meyers._

_What I do own is this storyline and Kyla Parker._

_Rating: _**M** _for Mature subject matter, foul/harsh language, lemons (whether actual or implied), abuse (whether implied, actual, discussed, sexual,physical, verbal or emotional) & some darkness._

_**Synopsis: **** Kyla Parker is the survivor of a car crash that kills her mother, Aunt Renee & cousin Bella Swan. **_

_**Now Kyla is coming to Forks to live with her Uncle Charlie and the life of a certain Cullen is about to be thrown into turmoil.**_

_**Surviving the Civil War was easy, losing his mate Alice was tough. But meeting & falling for Chief Charlie Swan's niece should prove interesting.**_

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Forks**

_Kyla's POV_

Kyla stared out the window as her plane landed at _Seattle International Airport. _ The past month had been pure hell and now Kyla was headed for another version of hell called FORKS.

The last time Kyla had been to Forks was when her Aunt Renee had called Kyla's mom to come and retrieve her and Bella from her Uncle Charlie's house.

Bella had been almost a year old and Kyla had been ten months old. The only reason she even recalled any of that time was for the fact that her mom and Aunt Renee talked about it constantly and Bella had been literally forced to spend time with her dad there for three weeks every year.

Of course whenever Bells returned from her three week stay, she would always complain to Kyla about how wet Forks was and how it always seemed cold and desolate.

The fact that Kyla barely knew her Uncle Charlie was not really helping the matter any and to make matters even worse, it was the middle of the school year.

Not only was Kyla going to have to TRY and make new friends, but she was going to have to deal with the fact that Forks High didn't have _Advanced_ or even _Gifted_ classes like her school in Phoenix. Top all of that with the knowledge that Forks was wet & cold and the nearest place to go see a movie was over an hour away and Kyla knew that this was NOT going to be a good year.

Maybe if she pleaded enough, her Uncle would let her return to Phoenix and finish out her Junior year with her best friend Emily.

As the passengers disembarked, Kyla squared her shoulders and plastered what she hoped looked like a smile on her face.

It wasn't her Uncle Charlie's fault that Kyla had to be sent to Forks, it was her Uncle Phil's.

If the man had not been drinking then neither her Mom or her Aunt Renee or Bella would have been killed in the car accident.

Phil and Kyla had been the lone survivors that fatal day.

Phil of course was charged with DUI and Vehicular Homicide. The man had lost his spot on the minor league team he pitched for and had taken to drinking rather heavily that day.

Aunt Renee had shown up at the bar after she got a call from the Bartender saying that Uncle Phil was becoming a problem and Uncle Phil had grabbed her keys and backhanded her when she and my mom both told him that he was too drunk to drive.

Bella and I had been in the back of the small SUV and kept our mouths shut since we knew from previous experience how much of a bastard Phil could be when he started drinking.

Not even six miles from the bar, Phil lost control and wrapped the SUV around a tree. My Mom and Aunt Renee died instantly and Bella died two days later from internal injuries. The Doctor's had said that sitting between my mom and my cousin saved my life and when I asked what had saved my Uncle Phil, the Doctor made a face and said he was '_just a damn lucky asshole'._

Since my dad was MIA (jackass took off when I was 5 yrs old) and my Grandparents were in a Nursing Home, that left my Uncle Charlie as my legal guardian.

So here I was in Forks Washington getting ready to finish my Junior year of High School in the wettest place in the continental US..._joy._

I couldn't hate the man as I had barely met him, but with all that Bella had told me about Forks...( I think you get the picture).

As I left the plane I noticed that it was actually sunny and hoped that meant there wouldn't be too much rain for at least a couple of days. I closed my eyes and prayed '_Please God don't let it rain' ._

When I opened my eyes I spotted my Uncle looking as though he hadn't seen a good night's sleep in awhile.

There had been no funeral as my Mom and Aunt had both stipulated in their wills that they be cremated and their ashes scattered. Bella had asked just before dying that she too be cremated and scattered.

Walking towards my Uncle I told myself that we would be alright and I would make it through not only for my Uncle's sake, but for my Mom and Aunt and Cousin.

The trip from the Airport to my Uncle's house was quiet and as we pulled into the driveway his CB went off.

" Chief are you back in Forks ? " asked a female's voice.

" Just got into town Ruby. What's up ? " asked my Uncle.

_***Ruby***_

" _Some kids found a body down at the river and Andy says it looks like it's been there a couple of days._

_I already contacted Dr. Cullen and he's headed out there._

_Can you meet him ? "_

My uncle looked at me sadly " Ky I'm ….."

I cut him off. " It's okay Uncle Charlie. You have a job to do, so go do it."

" Here's the key to the door." he said as he handed me a set of keys. " If you're hungry the number to the pizza delivery is next to the phone. Just tell them you're the Chief's niece and I'll cover the bill later."

" Okay, I'll catch you later." I said as I got out of the car and grabbed my small travel bag.

As my Uncle pulled away I yelled " Be careful Uncle Charlie."

" Always am Ky." replied my Uncle as he drove away.

I unlocked the front door and let myself in. Walking into the kitchen, I went ahead and called the pizza place and after informing them that I was the Chief's niece, they delivered a large cheese with garlic knots and cold Cokes.

I set Uncle Charlie's on a microwave plate and put it in the microwave and set his cola in the fridge.

If it was a murder scene then the chances that he would be gone for awhile were pretty high.

Taking my pizza and soda into the living room, I switched on the TV and settled down to my first night in my new home.

"_Welcome to Forks Kyla." _ I thought to myself. "_Who am I kidding ? Welcome to hell."_

_Charlie's POV_

I was not happy that Ruby had called and asked me to meet my Deputy and Dr. Cullen down by the river. They both ( Ruby & Deputy Andy) knew that my niece was flying in today and that I really didn't want to leave her alone on her first night.

But obviously my deputy was incompetent when it came to a dead body.

Trying to think back over the last couple of days, I couldn't recall if there had been any Missing Person reports.

Not much happened in Forks that I wasn't aware of since I was the Chief of Police, but I truly couldn't recall anyone being reported missing.

There had been a couple reported missing over in Chicksaw County, but that had been over a week ago.

As I pulled up to where the ambulance was I groaned internally.

Someone obviously couldn't keep their yap shut and we had a sea of gawkers as well as some Reporters and a News crew.

Squaring my shoulders, I got out of the car and made my way to the scene. People were pushing each other trying to get a look and Dr. Cullen looked as though he had just arrived and was as unhappy as I was with the throng of people.

" Alright people get back behind the tape, it's there for a reason and the person that argues will spend the night in jail." I shouted as I came onto the scene.

Some guy with a camera was snapping pics and I was pretty sure he wasn't with either the News crew or the Coroner's Office (small town means you know just about everyone & even more so when you are a cop). Grabbing his shoulder I yanked hard and sent him sprawling.

" This isn't a photo shoot and unless you're with the Coroner's Office, I'm confiscating that camera. So hand it over." I said in a tight voice.

The young man looked at me in shock. " You can't do that." he stated as he got up and started brushing himself off.

Grabbing the camera I stated " I am and I can."

It was one of those older cameras that would actually need to be developed, so I handed it to my deputy since the pics would be needed for evidence.

I shot a dirty look at Deputy Andy, who was smart enough to realize I was pissed and he got to work dispersing the crowd.

Walking over to where the bodies were ( damn it multiple bodies), I realized this was going to be a looooong night. '_Damn it to hell there are four bodies not one.'_ I thought to myself as I stopped next to Dr. Cullen.

" Dr. Cullen thanks for coming out." I said.

" No problem Chief Swan. How are you ?" asked the good Dr.

" Been better." I stated " You?"

"The same. I thought your niece was flying in today ?" he asked.

" Picked her up a little while ago. I had just pulled up to the house when Ruby called me." I stated simply.

" Well let's see if we can wrap this up quickly so you can get back to her. Shall we ?" stated the Doc.

" What do we have? " I asked switching to my Chief mode.

Dr. Cullen sighed " I wish I could say it was an animal attack Chief, but it's too cut and dry."

He knelt down and moved a strand of hair from the victim's face.

"Jesus Doc that looks like Mandy Evans." I stated as the face came into view.

" It is." answered the Doc. " The other three are Nate Mitchell, Sara Cope & Mike Newton." he answered sadly.

" Crap ! " I exclaimed " Cope AND Newton ?"

"Unfortunately Chief."

" Can you take a guess at what happen Doc ?" I asked

" I won't know for certain till I get the labs back , but it looks like it wasn't an accident." said Dr. Cullen sadly.

Mandy Evans had been his daughter Alice's best friend. When Alice had died six months ago the girl took it hard. Mandy and Alice had been thick as thieves ever since the Cullens had moved to Forks two years ago.

Nate was Mandy's on/off boyfriend who always seemed to be in some kind of trouble.

Mike Newton's folks owned the only outdoor equipment store in town and Sara Cope's mother worked in the office at Forks High.

The four of them were constantly together and until Alice's death it had also been Alice and her adopted brother Jasper.

Carlisle and his wife Esme had no biological children and had adopted Alice, Jasper, Jasper's twin sister Rosalie and Emmett. They had another adopted son named Edward who had run off some months prior to Alice's death.

I looked at the Doc and saw the sorrow written on his face. It was the same sorrow that I felt after losing my sister, my ex-wife and daughter. The only comfort I could take was that my niece was still alive.

The Doc motioned for the Paramedics to remove the bodies and I stalked off to deal with my deputy. I didn't relish the calls that I was going to make and I really didn't need for the families to find out about their kids on the six o'clock news.

As soon as I got the scene cleared and a promise from the News crew that they would postpone announcing what happened until I contacted the families, I contacted Ruby at dispatch and told her to call the the families and ask them to meet the Doc and I at the hospital and to call Kyla and tell her I was going to be awhile.

Looking back at the scene I ran my hand over my face and wished I was anywhere but here. Kyla and I were still raw from the deaths in our own family and now I had to deal with four more deaths.

I shook my head sadly and softly said "_ Welcome to Forks Kyla."_

_**A/N**_

_**This story popped into my mind and I knew that unless I wrote it down it was going to bug the hell out of me.**_

_**Now for the record:**_

_**Yes I have taken Alice, Edward,Bella & Newton out of the picture, had I not, then the storyline wouldn't work.**_

_**This is going to be Vampire/Human, just with Kyla instead of Bella**_

_**I will NOT be putting any other characters with other people**_

_**Jasper is going to be our 'Leading Man' here so bear with me please**_

_**Finally I will try to not kill Stephanie's work TOO much, but this story will NOT stay completely true to the saga time line.**_

_**Okay that's how it all stands, so feel free to throw rotten fruit now. Just don't kill me.**_

_Love,_

_Lost Betwixt Worlds_


	2. Chapter 2

**Where Do I Belong ?**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns the Twilight Saga. I'm just playing in her sandbox and creating some havoc for the sheer fun of it._

_What I OWN is this storyline and Kyla Parker._

_Rated: _**M**_ for Mature subject matter, language & some darkness & whatever else gets thrown in for good measure._

**Chapter 2: Unpleasant Dealings**

_Charlie's POV_

It took a while to clear the scene, but I was finally satisfied that I could leave, head to the hospital and meet up with Dr. Cullen without things falling apart too much.

Ruby called and let me know that she had gotten in contact with the families and they would meet the Doc and I at the hospital.

I really didn't relish the idea of telling these people that their children were dead and I hoped that Dr. Cullen would have some idea as to how it had happened.

The Doc seemed rather tense as he did the preliminary exams on scene and I noticed he seemed to be searching both the bodies and the surrounding area for something in particular.

It was obvious that whatever happened, the cause was not animal since the bodies were not mangled. There was though, a severe lack of blood at the scene despite the fact that there were obvious signs of a struggle and I couldn't be sure that the girls had not been sexually violated, as they were still fully clothed. Some pervs got off on clothed girls, so until I got the paperwork there was really no way of knowing.

I made a mental note to make sure that Kyla was armed with pepper spray just in case.

Had it been Bella, I probably would have insisted on driving her to and from school until this was solved since my daughter had a habit of not only being accident prone, but a bit of a danger magnet (poor kid could trip over thin air and still manage to wind up in the ER on a regular basis).

But I knew for a fact that Kyla was perfectly capable to take care of herself should danger arise. Her mother (my sister) had insisted that Kyla learn self-defense from an early age and from what I had learned from Bella when she came to visit, the girl had a wicked right hook and a roundhouse kick that would leave you seeing stars.

Would I worry about her? Hell yes, but I felt slightly more at ease knowing she could handle herself.

After double checking that the scene was secure, I slid behind the wheel of my cruiser and headed for the hospital.

Twenty minutes later I was walking the sterile halls towards the morgue and four sets of parents. As I rounded the last corner I spotted the Doc talking in hushed tones to his two sons Emmett and Jasper and all three looked in my direction as I strode up.

" Dr. Cullen." I said with a small nod

" Ah Chief Swan I've got the parents in my office." he stated " I'm sure you remember my sons Jasper and Emmett."

" Yes I do. Hello boys." I said as each reached out and shook my hand firmly.

" Chief Swan how are you ?" asked Jasper politely

" I'm doing well son. How have you been ?" I asked.

Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen had been a bit of an item before her death despite the fact that they were adopted siblings and I knew for a fact that he had taken her death hard. The boy had a good firm handshake and gave off a sense of ease, but at the same time I could see that it was a mask he was valiantly trying to keep up.

Jasper's eyes spoke depths and I was concerned that he was not dealing as well as everyone thought. This boy, who was on the verge of being a man, looked tired and while I knew his father was a damn good doctor, I felt a fatherly instinct rear up.

" I've been better sir." Jasper answered softly

" Jasper I realize that you have your family to support you, but I would like you to know that if you ever need to talk, you can come to me." I told him in a fatherly tone " I know from experience that it can sometimes be hard to bluntly say what's on your mind to those who are close."

I saw Jasper's head shoot up to look me square in the eye and it was as though he was trying to read me. I grasped his hand a little tighter and gently touched his shoulder with my other hand.

" Thank you Chief, I appreciate it." answered Jasper softly and I thought I detected at bit of a southern twang in his voice that belied the 'preppy model' look the whole family seemed to have going for them.

" Well Chief, shall we get this over with so that you can go home to your niece and I can go home to my wife ?" asked Dr. Cullen in a voice that I could automatically tell was being forced to stay even.

It wasn't to hard to spot the grimace that flashed across Jasper's face when his father mentioned the word 'wife' and I briefly wondered if there was more to Alice and Jasper's relationship then people knew.

" Your niece ?" asked Emmett and Jasper together.

" You boys will more than likely see her at school tomorrow, she just flew in from Phoenix. Her name is Kyla and she's a Junior." I informed them.

" We'll be sure to look for her sir and make sure she settles in." stated Emmett

" Come on Jas, let's leave dad and the Chief to their work. See you at home dad."

With another handshake the boys took off towards the stairs and left Dr. Cullen and I to deal with the Newton's, Mrs. Cope, the Mitchell's and Ms. Evan's who was Mandy's spinster Aunt.

" You uh wanna give me a head's up before we go in there Doc ?" I asked and nodded at the door.

" The kids were murdered Charlie." stated Dr. Cullen sadly. " I found some knife wounds and from the lack of blood at the scene I am assuming that the murderer collected the blood in some kind of container. All four had their necks snapped."

I ran my hand over my face and asked the question I most feared the answer too. " Carlisle were the girls ….? I mean had they been ? " I was a cop and I couldn't even SAY the word.

" No Charlie the girls were not sexually assaulted." stated Carlisle in a voice that stated he was relieved of that little fact.

" Thank God." I stated and then looking at the door asked " Shall we get this over with ?"

Carlisle clapped his hand on my shoulder without saying a word and proceeded to lead us into the office.

Two and half hours later I was headed for home. I glanced at the dash clock and it read Ten PM.

I hoped that Kyla had taken my advice and ordered a pizza since I had neglected to do any shopping. It was going to be hard getting used to having a teenager in the house, who was a girl to boot.

Since Renee and I shared custody of Bella, with Renee having primary, I wasn't really set up for a young lady with anything other than the bare essentials.

As I pulled up to the house I noticed that most of the lights were off and it looked as though the TV in the living room was going. Turning the cruiser off, I pulled out my spare house key and let myself in.

Sure enough there was a pizza box on the counter with a note that there was pizza in the microwave and a soda in the fridge. Hitting the _reheat_ button I headed towards the living room and found my niece curled up on the couch fast asleep.

Not wanting to wake her, I grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered her up. '_If she_ _missed school tomorrow I would just write her a note.'_ I thought and headed back to the kitchen to eat.

I cleaned up after myself and headed off to bed and prayed that I would sleep through the night. My head barely hit the pillow and I was out.

_Carlisle's POV_

When I got the call from Ruby over at the station about a body down by the creek, I silently prayed that it was a hunter who had been hurt. Grabbing my coat, keys and bag I headed for the door stopping just long enough to tell Esme where I was headed.

" Esme I have to go deal with a Coroner's call." I said as I pecked her on the cheek.

"Is everything all right Carlisle ?" asked my beautiful wife in concern.

" I won't know till I get there." I stated honestly

While Chief Swan himself usually called me when it came to bodies (which were rare unless it was a motor vehicle accident) and was able to give me a good idea of what I would be dealing with, he had not been the one to call.

Ruby had quickly informed me that she was still trying to raise him as he had gone to Seattle to pick up his niece who was due in today.

I vaguely remembered him telling me that his niece, who was slightly younger than his daughter, had survived the car crash her step-Uncle had managed to get them in while he was drunk.

She and her Uncle survived while her Aunt, Cousin and Mother all died and her Uncle was headed for a very long jail sentence because of it.

The death of Charlie's ex-wife, daughter and sister had come not long after we had lost Alice to a newborn nomad.

For all of Alice's future knowledge, she never saw her own death, and the family had been too late to save her. Jasper had quickly dispatched the newborn, but the loss of his wife and mate was hanging heavy on his shoulders and I worried each day that he would leave us and return to his nomadic life and human blood drinking ways.

Jasper blamed himself for not hunting closer and keeping a better eye on Alice and we all assured him repeatedly that it was not his fault and there was nothing that could have been done.

When Jasper and Alice had joined our family back in the late 1950's, it was easy to see the struggle in his eyes. They had both begun avoiding human blood before joining us and after I had managed to get him alone and hear his story, I understood him better.

We both knew that it would be a long road for him, but for the fact that he could _feel_ his victims emotions, the road would be much bumpier and going _vegetarian_ would enable him to live without the guilt he had been carrying around since 1864.

For my part it was nice having another male, hell another person, who had been around almost as long as I had.

My first companion/son Edward had only been around since the early 1900's and while Esme had been alive as a human in the late 1800's, she had only been a vampire and my mate since the mid 1900's. I had turned Rosalie in the midst of the Great Depression (the 1930's) and she had found Emmett in the early 1940's.

As I had not sired Alice, we knew little about this energetic, future telling sprite who showed up on our doorstep one day hauling Jasper and announcing that they were our new _children_ and the second floor room would be just perfect.

Jasper and Edward had never gotten along, since Edward could read minds and Jasper's was full of all the killings he beat himself up over.

Edward was constantly worried that Jasper would slip up and bring the Volturi down on us.

Rosalie,Emmett and Jasper all bonded instantly and Esme was in her glory with a house full of _children._

As I came to the area that Ruby had directed me too, I brought myself out of the past.

Stepping from the car I took an unneeded breath and cursed silently '_Damn it more fucking nomads.'_ I immediately knew that this was NOT going to be good.

Not only had I caught the scent of THREE nomads, but FOUR dead humans not one like Ruby had relayed over the phone.

I scanned the area quickly to see if the nomads were anywhere nearby and was relieved that I sensed no-one. As I made my way to the bodies I scanned for blood and realized there was precious little left. I got a good look at the victims and realized that this was not going to be good and I would not be able to pass the deaths off as animal maulings.

Two girls and two boys, all of whom were classmates of Alice and Jasper with one of the girls being Alice's former best friend.

It was clear that they were all truly dead and I would not have to worry about them changing. There had been a struggle and three of the kids had their necks snapped while the fourth had a crushed windpipe. At least the nomads had killed them BEFORE feeding and with some very minor effort I would be able to make it seem as though their blood had been collected to explain the lack of it in either their bodies or at the scene.

I needed to call the family and let them know there were nomads in the area. We would all need to be on alert and try to prevent anyone else from dying. Hopefully Charlie would take the initiative to issue a curfew until we could be assured the threat was over.

" Speak of the devil." I muttered silently as Charlie's cruiser pulled up.

I wasn't sure who had alerted the media and such, but we had a small crowd gathered and the deputy was doing a piss poor job of keeping people off of the scene. Some guy was snapping pictures and I prayed he didn't get anything that would give my kind away. We really didn't need a visit from the Volturi.

Charlie strode onto the scene and started barking orders and then relieved the shutterbug of his camera.

We went through the pleasantries and then got down to business. After a brief exam and a positive ID of the victims, I motioned for the medics to take the bodies. I could see that Charlie was tired and frustrated and that notifying the families was not going to be pleasant . After agreeing to have the families meet up at the hospital, we separated and I headed for the hospital to try and make it look like a _human _had done the murders. As I pulled away from the scene, I pulled out my phone and hit the auto call for Jasper's number.

" Hey Carlisle I didn't expect to hear from you. What's going on ?" asked Jasper

" I need you and Emmett to meet me at the hospital morgue as soon as possible Jasper." I said bleakly.

" Carlisle what's wrong ?" he asked switching into alert mode.

" Let the others know we have nomads in the area again and to be alert." I told him with some sadness.

" What AREN'T you telling me Carlisle ?" asked Jasper

_'Nothing gets passed him.'_ I thought to myself

" I'll fill you and Emmett in at the hospital." I said simply.

" We'll be there in a few minutes." he said before breaking the connection.

I knew Esme would put the house on lock down so the girls would be safe, although I didn't envy the idiot, be he human or vampire who tried to hurt either Esme or Rosalie. Both were good fighters and had the benefit of the extra moves Jasper had taught them in light of Alice's death.

I pulled up to the hospital and made my way inside. Nodding to the Nurse on duty, I headed for the morgue. As I stepped from the elevator, I ran into the medics from the scene.

" Dr. Cullen we placed the bodies in the exam area for you and placed basic toe tags on each body for identification purposes." stated one of the medics.

" Thank you ." I told him

" Also sir, your sons are waiting for you in the Coroners Office." he said as he entered the elevator.

" I appreciate." I said simply as the door closed.

Knowing the boys would hear me, I asked them to meet me in the exam area.

" Carlisle what's going on ? Jasper tells me there are nomads in the area." asked Emmett.

" I believe there are about three, since that's all I smelled. There could be more, but it's not likely." I said.

" I don't sense any emotions from the bodies so I'll take that to mean no conversion." stated Jasper.

" Three had their necks snapped, while the fourth has a crushed windpipe. There was very little blood at the scene, so if we can create some wounds that resemble knives I think I can make it look like this was done by humans." I said as I pulled back the first body cloth.

" Mandy ?" stated Jasper in sadness

" Crap she was a good kid." was Emmett's response.

" They all were, the others are Newton, Sara Cope and Mitchell ." I said as I pointed to each body.

" This is not good Carlisle. How the hell did three nomads get this close without us being any the wiser ? " asked Jasper sadly.

" This isn't your fault Jasper. It happened and now we have to make sure it doesn't happen again." I told him while pushing my faith in him at him.

" Carlisle is right bro." stated Emmett " Now we know they are around somewhere, so we will be watching for them."

We heard the families arrive and I went to meet them and put them in the office.

As the boys and I were discussing options Charlie appeared.

The usual pleasantries were exchanged and then Charlie shocked us all by telling Jasper that if he needed to talk he could come to him. I could tell that it affected Jasper on a deeper level and suddenly realized that he had not only dealt with his own pain over Alice's death, but all of ours as well.

When I mentioned getting our unpleasant task over with so Charlie could get home to his niece, the boys looked puzzled.

Charlie explained she had just arrived and would be at school in the morning. The boys agreed to look for her and help her get settled and then took off. As they got a ways down the hall, Jasper quietly said they were going to do a quick sweep of the area near Charlie's house. I nodded my head a fraction and went into the office with Charlie.

Two and a half hours later Charlie headed for home as did the families. They were angry and saddened, but agreed to let Charlie handle it. As I headed for my own home and family I prayed that the nomads had left the area so that others didn't get hurt.

A large body count would start raising unwanted attention and if they got sloppy we would be dealing with newborns AND the Volturi and that was something I preferred to avoid at all costs.

_A/N :_

_Okay long ass chapter I know, but I felt I needed to address Alice's death while also setting the stage for the rest of the story._

_Things should start progressing from here._

_FYI : I do NOT use a Beta simply for the fact that I am not one to write and wait. If you spot mistakes, then be aware that I do try to make sure my t's are crossed and my i's dotted. _

_If there is anything glaringly wrong just let me know since I go over all chapters at least 3 or 4 times before I post, but I am far from perfect._

_Love,_

_Lost Betwixt Worlds_


	3. Chapter 3

**Where Do I Belong?**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

_Disclaimer: Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyers not little ol' me._

_I'm just playing in her sandbox til she kicks me out._

_I do own this storyline and Kyla Parker though._

_Rating: _**M**

_This story contains strong/foul language, mature content matter ( including but not limited to) – fighting, sexual content whether implied or actual, mentions of abuse whether physical, mental, sexual or verbal and touches of darkness._

_IF you are UNDER 18 yrs old, you need to find another story to read & IF you chose to continue reading this and get caught, well you were warned and it's NOT MY FAULT._

_IF you have a sensitive nature, then this story is not for you._

**A/N**

_Just because this story is starting of slow and easy, doesn't mean it won't burn hotter than the fires of Hades._

_And if after THAT little statement and the above mentioned warning you are still reading this, then please continue on since it means you are just as 'quacked' erh cracked as I am._

**Chapter 3: History Class Blowout**

_JPOV_

When Carlisle had first called and asked Emmett and I to meet him at the hospital because some nomads had left evidence of our kind, I was mildly pissed and more than a little worried about leaving Esme and Rosalie alone for any length of time. Sure it had been six months since Alice's death, but that didn't mean I wanted to take any chances with the other females in my life. Hell if Char had been here I would be just as protective even though I KNEW she was one hell of a fighter ( I had trained her myself after all).

With the support of my family I was learning to live again, but that didn't mean I was ready to take chances with my adopted mom and sisters safety.

Alice and I had been realistic and honest with each other and knew that 'together forever' was never in our cards ( Char had even informed me that she saw no threads holding us together in anything more than friendship and while I would never bet against Alice with her visions, I sure as HELL never ignored Char when it came to relationships).

While Alice and I were mates, we were not MATED.

Alice had found me when I was at a low point in my immortal life and brought us both to the Cullens. We stayed together out of friendship and just enjoyed the 'benefits' it afforded ( although I had to calm it down in the sex department since Alice was a bit less venturesome in that regard).

No one outside the Coven, save Peter and Charlotte, knew that Alice and I were not true mates, since her power and mine were valuable commodities. Giving the illusion of being mates kept the less scrupulous at bay.

When Charlie Swan had told me that he would listen if I needed an impartial ear I was floored. The man barely knew me and yet was throwing off feelings of parental protection and seemed to actually be concerned for my mental and physical well being.

Finding out he had a niece near my 'age' who had come to live with him after being orphaned, had ME feeling protective for some strange reason and when I discovered she was alone at the house, the urge to check on her and insure she was safe was overwhelming.

Granted I had no idea what she looked like ( she could have resembled Toby the dog faced boy), but the urge to protect her and ensure not only her safety but her happiness was driving me insane.

When Emmett and I reached Charlie's house, I ran a 'patrol circuit' around it twice before I was satisfied that she was safe. Emmett was sending out curiosity and amusement, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

He knew I would talk when I was good and ready and not before.

Checking the emotional vibes in the house, I found the girl ( what had Charlie call her? Oh yes Kyla.), I mean Kyla was exhausted but determined to stay awake until her uncle returned home and just a bit antsy, which I chalked up to being in a new place and alone.

Focusing in on her emotions alone, I sent her waves of security, calmness and lethargy and kept it up until she was deeply asleep and then before I left, I made sure to check that the front door was secured and that she would sleep til morning.

As we made our way home Emmett broke his silence.

" Dude I don't know what is going on, but I've got a pretty good guess and I'm telling you now that if that girl..."

" Her name is Kyla Emmett." I told him letting the name flow over my tongue.

Emmett shook his head and chuckled " Fine if KYLA ever finds out that YOU were behind her falling asleep when it should have taken her another 2 to 3 hrs, she is likely to rip your junk off and burn it. No questions asked."

I skidded to a halt and looked at him and was hit with an intense pain in my groin area that had me grabbing my 'junk' as Emmett put it and insuring it was still intact.

Emmett was just leaning against a tree with a lecherous grin on his face.

" For the record Jazz, the pain is from the one and ONLY time I EVER pissed Rose off enough that she actual removed my junk." he said as he stopped thinking about the painful experience. His grin though became wider.

" Of course if you piss your MATE off enough,( he arched his brow at me on that note) she may just grace you with that once in a lifetime experience. But since you are a smart man AND an empath, you may be able to avoid that little 'episode' and keep your woman happy." he stated.

" Emmett I don't know what was in the blood of that last bear you took down dude, but you are obviously delusional. I don't have a …." I started and then stopped as he just stood there and stared at me while replaying the protective emotions I had put out back at the Chief's house.

I looked back in the direction we had just come from before looking at my brother with a WTF ? Look.

" Something tells me it's time for Peter and Char to pay a visit bro. The sooner the better." stated Emmett as he slapped me on the back and then bolted for home.

Could that girl back there ,whom I had never even MET really be my mate?

Granted the way I had run the area twice checking for danger and then sending her a shit load of emotions to make her feel safe and ensure she got a good nights sleep may have been a bit of an overkill, but it made ME feel better knowing she was safe.

I started running for home again and pulled out my phone and called Peter along the way.

" Well Major you really stepped in it this time." replied Peter as he answered on the first ring.

" Do I even want to know ? " I asked him

" We'll be there by Friday sugar and I'll fill you in then." came Charlotte's voice

" Oh and Major ?" said Peter

" Yeah Pete ? " I hedged

" Keep your temper in check, and don't kill the damn History Teacher." he said and then hung up.

I just looked at the phone and nearly ran into a fucking tree. I was that distracted. Calling Peter back wasn't going to get me any answers and I would just have to wait until Friday, but what the hell did he mean by don't kill the History Teacher?

I centered myself and headed for the house to help Emmett break the news of Mandy's death to Esme and Rosalie.

_The Next Day:_

_Kyla's POV_

I woke up with about one hour to spare for getting to school. I quickly took a shower and pulled out a pair of jeans, a cowl necked three-quarter sleeve blouse in sea blue and my favorite black low heeled boots.

My make-up consisted of a dash of blush, some eyeliner, light smoke blue eye shadow and some lip gloss. _Hey I was a low maintenance girl and I had no plans to change that any time soon._

When I got downstairs Uncle Charlie had breakfast waiting ( at least I THINK it was breakfast) and he looked a little surprised that I was actually dressed and ready for school.

"I wasn't sure if you would actually be up to going to school today kiddo." said Uncle Charlie as he placed a glass of juice in front of me.

" Yeah I actually slept pretty good and I figure I might as well get the first day over with. So when do we leave ?" I asked hoping he wouldn't push me into eating whatever it was he had tried to cook.

" Well I wasn't to sure if you would be thrilled with being toted back and forth to school in a police cruiser, so I kind of bought you your own car. Well it's a truck actually." stated Uncle Charlie as he held out a set of keys to me and pointed out the front door.

Taking the keys I went to the front door and opened it. There stood an old red truck that had to be older than dirt and lousy on gas, but it was mine.

I spun around and hugged my uncle. " I love it Uncle Charlie thank you."

" I got it off my old friend Billy Black down on the Reservation and while it may be old, his son Jacob rebuilt the engine so it runs good. Not great, but good." said my Uncle as I walked around Red ( okay sue me, I named the damn truck).

" The school is just up the highway about six miles, you can't miss it." said my Uncle as he looked at his watch. " But you had better leave now to give you time to get there and deal with the office before classes start." he said pointedly.

I ran inside and grabbed my book bag and chugged my juice before hitting the road.

" Does the school know I'm coming ?" I asked my Uncle as I opened the truck door.

" Yeah they are all set to give you what you need, but I should warn you Ky that it will probably be a bit crazy there today." he said

I looked at him in question as he shuffled his feet a bit.

" We had four students die yesterday.." he started

" The crime scene you got called to." I added

" Yeah, anyway, they will more than likely have Grief Councilors there so be prepared." he told me.

_'Great' _ I muttered under my breath

" Ok I'll see you after school Uncle Charlie." I said out loud as I started Red and backed out of the drive.

" Have a good day Ky." shouted Uncle Charlie

I got to school with plenty of time to spare before classes started and parked the truck.

Most of the cars were older and some looked like they were _day loaners _, meaning that they were usually the family car and you could use it for school but not much else.

There was a sweet cherry red convertible and a slamming silver decked hummer '_Folks must have some serious cash.'_ I thought as I walked towards the front entrance and thus the front office.

The woman behind the desk was a bit distracted and it took her some time to find my schedule and I saw that there were indeed Grief Counselors in attendance.

My first class was Home Ec followed by American History, Math, English and then lunch.

By the time the bell rang signaling the end of class I was fairly certain that my day would be uneventful.

How the hell was I to know I would have a MORON for a Teacher?

As I walked into class I noticed the timeline on the board and realized it was for the Civil War. I handed the paperwork to the teacher and he directed me to a seat in front of a cute looking guy with dirty blond hair that was falling in his eyes and my hand was itching to reach out and move it. Of course I didn't react on that impulse since I wasn't sure how cutie would take it.

The guy was staring at me and trying to be coy about it and a big bear of a guy was whispering something that was earning him filthy looks.

The bell rang bringing the class to a start and when the teacher opened his mouth I wanted nothing more than to shoot myself.

" Today we will be starting on the Civil War which started in the late fall of 1861 and lasted until the spring of 1864." stated the teacher as he pointed to the timeline which I could now see was poorly written and VERY inaccurate.

I heard the bear of a guy whisper "_Bro you should be teaching this, the guy is an idiot."_

"_Shut up Emm I already have a headache starting." _replied cutie

"_Jas..." _ whispered Emm again

" Is there a problem Mr. Cullen ? " asked the teacher

" No sir. Mr. Trevons" replied Emm '_ok his last name is Cullen.' _ I thought

"Mr. Hale is there a problem ?" asked the teacher looking over my head and I turned around slightly. '_hmmm Hale, it works for him I guess.'_

When the teacher got no response, he turned back to the timeline.

" Then as I was saying, with the start of the war in 1861..." droned the teacher

" 1860." I said none to softly

" I beg your pardon Ms. Parker ?"

" The war started in 1860 not 1861 and it ended in 1865 not 1864 Mr. Trevons." I said a little louder and staring pointedly at the idiot.

Emm was snickering and I caught a glance of Jas trying to hide a smile.

" Ms. Parker I do not appreciate you calling my teaching skills into question since I am the teacher and you are the student."

" Oh I'm sorry you were teaching ? I thought you were spouting garbage from _Moron Weekly." _ I said in a condescending voice.

The entire class bust out laughing.

" Perhaps the students are allowed to be obnoxious where you come from Ms. Parker, but here in Washington we expect our children to be respectful and shut their mouths while class is being taught." fumed Mr. Trevons

" Well then that's the problem right there sir." I said sweetly knowing he wouldn't be able to resist asking.

" And that problem would be what Ms. Parker ?"

_' You really are an idiot to fall for that one.' _ I whispered

" Why, didn't you realize that the quiet ones who feign respectfulness are always the biggest idiots ? " I asked sweetly and then snapping my fingers added " Oh wait that's probably what got you the job."

The class erupted into full out laughter.

Yeah I should have stopped while I was ahead but I just couldn't resist watching his face turn three shades of red.

" You were quiet, respectful AND an idiot. Tell me was that a requirement for this job ?" I asked knowing full well that I had overstepped the mark and my mom would have had my head, but the guy pissed me off and I was nothing if not gutsy.

" Detention Ms. Parker." was the teacher's comeback

Something told me that was not going to go over real well with Uncle Charlie.

The bell rang at that moment ending class and as I walked past the desk the teacher handed me my admit slip and a detention slip. I could have sworn I heard him mutter something aimed at me, but was distracted by the sound of a low growl coming from behind me.

" _Dude chill the fuck out." _whispered the Cullen boy to Hale

" _I'm going to rip his head off and shove it up his ass Emmett." _

" _Bro chill." _whispered Emmett again and pulled Hale towards the door.

" _Emmett let me go so I can rip him..." _stated Hale

" _Jasper if you kill the damn teacher, Carlisle is going to kill YOU. Let the office know that you overheard him call her a cunt and a whore and let THEM deal with it." said Emmett_

That seemed to calm Jasper Hale down slightly and he looked in my direction. Of course I pretended to be looking at my map and acting like I was oblivious to what I had overheard.

I would deal with the teacher this afternoon when I had to report for detention and let him know that I was aware of his name calling.

I would of course tell him I was sorry for my actions in class , but I would also make it clear that regardless of my actions, he was an adult given charge of educating the kids of Forks and that meant he didn't go around making crude remarks about the minor females and I would be more than happy to bring his bullshit as well as his shoddy teaching to the attention of the Principal as well as my Uncle.

I could be a bitch at times, but even I knew where to draw the line.

It was sweet though that Jasper was going to kill the teacher just for calling me names, since the guy didn't even know me. But I would have to make it clear to him that he could not go getting himself into trouble because of me.

_'Besides if you get hurt than I would have to hurt someone in return.'_ I thought

I stopped dead in my tracks and wondered ,'where the fuck did that thought came from ?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Where Do I Belong?**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

_Disclaimer:_

_The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyers, not me. _

_What I own is this storyline and Kyla Parker._

_Story Rating: _**M**

_This story contains : Mature content, strong/foul language, lemons (whether actual or implied) (( COMING SOON)) and darkness ( not DARK dark, but dark enough to warrant a warning)._

_**Synopsis: ** Chief Charlie Swan's niece Kyla survives a car crash that kills his daughter, ex-wife & his niece Kyla's mother (his sister). Now Kyla is coming to live with the Chief and Jasper Whitlock- Cullen- Hale's life will never be the same._

**Chapter 4: Lunch Time Trouble**

_Kyla's POV_

The morning had not been overly bad on my first day at Fork's High, although Uncle Charlie was NOT going to be happy that I had managed to get detention for arguing with the History Teacher.

Some of the kids seemed to be mildly thrilled that I had attempted to take the teacher down a notch or two, although that had really not been my intention. History was important to me and I strived to learn all I could about it. My mom had encouraged me in that area and happily drove me to all sorts of Reenactments and backed me up when I told her I wanted to do 'Living History'.

It was fun (for me at least) to take part in reenactments and immerse myself in a past life persona. My two favorite time periods were the Renaissance of the 12th-15th Century and the Civil War of the 1860's.

I planned on teaching History and maybe sideline doing Archeology.

People who purposely gave misinformation about the time periods irked me and those who 'romanticized' eras like the Civil War really put a 'bee in my bonnet' as my mom used to say. There was nothing romantic about the Civil War or any war for that matter and it was wrong of people, especially Teachers to say otherwise.

While my mom would have understood my reasoning and given me a lecture on diplomacy in the classroom, I wasn't sure how Uncle Charlie was going to react.

Math class had led me to meeting one Rosalie Hale, who in my opinion was a little stuck on herself. Nice, but self-centered.

I was pretty sure that wouldn't be the case if everyone in the school, including the faculty, didn't treat her like her shit didn't stink. But hey every school needs a _Prima Donna _right ?

Rosalie had initiated contact by introducing herself and indicated that she had no problem with me sitting next to her and even shared her textbook with me until the Teacher could retrieve a copy for me at the end of the day.

Another girl in the class named Lauren Mallory made a not so whispered comment that we were probably a pair of dykes which earned her a glare from Rosalie and I.

I think Rose ( as she asked me to call her) would have ripped Lauren's head off if I hadn't told her to ignore the comment.

"Doesn't it piss you off to hear Lauren say that ?" asked Rose.

" I've heard worse Rose and the important thing is, I know I don't bat for the home team so I brush it off." I told her.

Rose thought for a moment and then asked " What lunch period do you have ?"

I pulled out my schedule and looked at it.

" If I'm reading this right, I have second period lunch followed by French, Gym and Chemistry." I told her.

" Why ? " I asked as she held her hand out for my schedule.

I handed it to her and she looked at it briefly before handing it back and saying " Just curious."

I took the schedule back from her and arched my eyebrow to let her know I wasn't falling for the half-ass answer.

" My siblings and I have second lunch and it seems we are all in your afternoon classes as well." stated Rose as she stared at her nails in false interest. " You're welcome to sit at our table." she said just loud enough so that Lauren could hear her.

Lauren's head whipped around and her jaw dropped open and I wondered briefly why.

I found out in English class from a girl named Angela Webber that Rose and her family never invited people to sit at their table and for the most part make it a policy to not socialize with their classmates.

So here I was walking to lunch to join Rose and her family.

As I entered the lunch room I scanned the area looking for Rose and saw her waving at me from over in the corner. I pointed to the food line and she nodded her head in understanding.

I grabbed a sandwich, apple juice and a chocolate chip cookie and after paying, headed over to the table. Rose saw me and indicated to the empty seat across from her but next to a guy with wavy dirty blond hair that hung slightly long on his neck. As I sat down, Rose started to introduce me and I realized I was sitting next to the young man from History.

" Kyla I'd like to introduce my brother Emmett Cullen and my twin Jasper Hale." said Rose as she indicated the tall bear of a guy sitting to her right and the young man to my right.

I nodded at the guys. " We sort of met already." I told her as I sat down. " We have History together."

" Yeah Kyla here gave the teacher a history lesson and could probably give the Jazz man a run for his money in the Civil War department." said Emmett with a wicked grin and a glint in his eye that screamed trouble.

I swear if I didn't know any better it looked as though Emmett flinched as Jasper shot him a dirty look. Rose on the other hand looked a little lost, so I glossed over what had occurred in history.

I was getting to know Rose and her brothers and as they were in all three of my afternoon classes, they attempted to bring me up to speed in regards to our studies.

Lunch was going well until Lauren decided to make an appearance at our table.

" I think I just lost my appetite." stated Rose as she glared at something just over my shoulder.

That was all the warning I had.

" Well if it isn't the two dykes." commented Lauren snidely " Shouldn't you two be sitting side by side so you can feel each other up ? Or are you playing footsie under the table ?"

Rose opened her mouth to say something and I shook my head and cut her off with " Ignore her Rose, she's probably suffering from either PMS or a lack of sex, or hell maybe both at the same time."

Emmett and Jasper tried to stifle their snickering but had little success.

" Well at least my sex is with someone who has the correct equipment." quipped Lauren.

" Yeah probably not something you want to go around advertising Mallory." I said as I twisted in my seat to look at her " I'm not sure the guys want it known that they are tapping the trash heap."

Lauren's eyes went wide at my comment and I noticed Rose trying to cover her smile. The boys let loose with more snickers, not bothering to hold them in any longer.

I could literally see the wheels spinning in Lauren Mallory's head as she tried to find a comeback.

" Is there something you wanted Mallory or did you just come over here to be a pain in the ass ?" I asked

Lauren stared at me blankly.

"Yeah I didn't think so. Why don't you go bother someone else since I'm not really in the mood to spend all day trading barbs with you." I said as I turned around and resumed eating.

" When you and Emmett get tired of the dyke whores Jasper, you know where I am." stated Lauren in false sweetness.

I heard what sounded like low growls emminating from the boys and Emmett grabbed Rose to keep her in her seat.

'_That's it playtime is over.' _ I thought to myself as I got up and got right into Lauren Mallory's face. As I stood up Jasper reached for my arm and I looked at him shaking my head slightly.

" I don't know what your damage is bitch, but I'm going to say this only ONCE. You **EVER** call Rose or myself a dyke or whore again and I will be more than happy to introduce you to the business end of my fist." I stated in a hard voice. " Furthermore if I find out that you are spreading rumors to that regard, I **WILL** beat the shit out of you in front of the entire school. Do I make myself clear ?"

Lauren seemed to turn a little pale and nodded her head to indicate that she had heard me.

" Good. Now GO AWAY." I told her as I turned to resume my seat.

I heard a whistle of air and crouched low just as a tray went flying past where my head had been.

I looked up to see Lauren regaining her balance from the lack of contact between my head and her tray. Jasper jumped up and roughly grabbed the tray from her hands before she had a chance to try a repeat performance.

As she tried to register what he had done, I stood quickly, spun and snapped my leg up and out catching her in the stomach and sending her sprawling.

The entire lunch room went quiet. Emmett was barely holding Rose back from delivering her own beat down and when I looked closer I noticed that all three had pitch black eyes and Jasper seemed to be concentrating on Lauren.

The Principal entered a moment later and the lunch monitor explained what happened, although she was quick to point out that my actions were simply in self defense and that Lauren had attacked me both verbally and physically.

I was let off with a stern warning and Lauren was escorted to the office.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Jasper grabbed both my tray and his to dump what was left.

" Thanks." I told him simply

" You're welcome darlin." he said with a soft smile and I noticed that his eyes had lightened to a warm honey-gold brown.

" Are you okay ?" he asked as he reached over and moved a strand of hair from my eyes.

I felt a small shock of electricity shoot between us.

" Yeah I'm good." I said softly.

I looked at Rose and asked " You good ?"

" Yeah I'm good." She stated " Nothing a little head removal can't fix. " she chuckled

" While I have to somewhat agree, it might be a good idea to at least give me a week or two to settle in before committing a first degree felony like premeditated murder." I told her with a wicked grin.

" You're on." stated Rose as Jasper just shook his head in amusement " Shall we hit French class ?" asked Rose

" Sounds like a plan to me." I told her and the four of us left the lunch room and descended on the class known as Advanced French.


	5. Chapter 5

**Where Do I Belong?**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

_Also this story is rated M and not really intended for those under 18 (just because it hasn't gotten hot & heavy yet doesn't mean it won't)._

_Language (crude, sexual, explicit, etc), Lemons (to come), Abuse (mentioned, actual, sexual and/or physical ) and drama...LOTS of drama._

**Chapter 5 : Ass Staring, Call Outs & Kisses**

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and when the last bell of the day rang, I had to admit to myself that I was sorry to see the end of the school day. For me, that was unusual.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't THAT hung up on school. I was a kid after all and a teenager to boot, and was normally happy to see the school day end, since it meant no more teachers glaring over my shoulder and I was free to do what I wanted. But for some odd reason, the thought of not seeing Rose and her brothers until the next day left me feeling...alone.

Was I going to admit that out loud? Sure, when hell freezes over and the devil asks me for a date. _In case you missed the sarcasm, that was my way of saying 'No I wasn't saying that out loud.'_

My detention was set to be served the following Monday. I was informed that it was school policy for the parent or guardian to be notified beforehand, so that no schedule conflicts would occur ( like appointments missed or transportation issues) and also allow for the student to contest the punishment if they or the parent felt it was wrongly issued.

There was little for me to contest since I knew and admitted that I was in the wrong, but it was nice to know that I had the option since this was a policy that was not used at any other school outside of Forks, that I was aware of. Then again we are talking about a community of just over 3,000 with the school population under 400.

When I asked if my uncle had been informed, I was told that he had not and I was being given the chance to tell him myself. At least I wouldn't have to worry about him finding out from anyone other than me...cue inward groaning and wishing that I was dealing with my mom instead of my uncle since I KNEW what her reaction would be. I had no clue how Uncle Charley was going to act or what he would say and that bothered me to no end.

When I got to the parking lot I noticed that Rose and her brothers were waiting for me and I have to admit that I was more than a little thrilled. It also didn't escape my attention that the three of them were standing near the sweet rides I had noticed when I had first arrived that morning.

Walking towards them I wondered briefly what their folks did for a living. Not that it really mattered to me, but I highly doubted that most of the people in town held any type of job that would allow for the kids to have such sweet rides.

Sure my uncle was a Cop, but that didn't mean he had more money than was wise to spend on something like a decked out Hummer or even the sweet convertible that Rose was leaning against. Especially in a town that saw more rain in one month than the surrounding states saw in six months. A sensible car was better equipped to deal with the conditions found in Forks and Rose's car was not what I would call sensible. Flashy, ostentatious, expensive and admittedly sweet, but sensible? Yeah, not likely.

Jasper and Emmett seemed to be having an in-depth and rather heated conversation that ceased when I got close. As I really couldn't hear what the topic had been, I couldn't tell if it had to do with me or was about something else. But whatever it was seemed to have Jasper less than thrilled and for some reason that bothered me.

"Hey Kyla, we thought we'd wait for you." called Rose as I got within a foot of their car.

"Kinda surprised Rose, since by all rights I should be serving detention right about now." I stated throwing a knowing look at Jasper.

" Guess we should have warned you that detentions are not served on the day they hand them out." chuckled Emmett.

"Yeah it would have been nice to have a heads up Em. Although I have to admit that I'd rather my uncle find out about the History Class incident from me rather than the Office." I said slowly "Still not too sure how well he's going to take the news that I got detention on my first day."

"Don't tell me that you've never gotten detention before squirt, because somehow I can't see that." quipped Emmett with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Jasper stepped away from his brother and said "His words not mine darlin."

Rose looked at Emmett and mouthed '_squirt?'_

"Oh I've spent my share of time in detention for more than I care to admit Emmett, but my old school made you serve detention the day you got it. Were I there and dealing with my mom's reaction, then I wouldn't be overly concerned ( I felt a stab of sorrow shoot through me just thinking about my mom) . But I don't really know anything about my uncle and him being a Cop tells me he won't be too happy about me getting mouthy with the Teacher." I said and then realized that I had probably just given Rose and her brothers more information than needed at that moment.

Emmett looked like he was mulling over what I had just said and it fully dawned on me that he had called me a squirt.

Granted I was shorter than his six foot something height and he had muscle bulk on his side (hell I was shorter than Jasper though not by much) but I was no squirt.

"And who the hell are you calling a squirt you oversized bear?"

"Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean I can't knock you on your ass." I stated with confidence.

I noticed the look that Rose shot Jasper who quickly moved closer to me, while Rose moved closer to Emmett and also noticed how Emmett seemed to get excited about something. If it was the prospect of getting a beat down from a girl, then the guy must have some real issues, or else he gets off on it (_ewww not a visual I really wanted)._

"Oh you think you can take me little squirt?" mocked Emmett.

"I don't think Emmett, I know." I stated with confidence, while taking a mental note on how he was standing and how much space there was to move around in without doing any damage to the nearby vehicles.

"Darlin I don't think that's a good idea." came Jasper's soft southern voice as he gently put his hand on my arm.

"Emmett Cullen don't you dare." I heard Rose hiss "If she gets hurt Carlisle will have your head and you won't be getting any for six months."

Looking at Rose I decided that I didn't even want to know what 'getting any' meant. For his part, Emmett just looked like someone had promised him a puppy and then told him it was a joke.

My arm was singing with little electric shocks where Jasper had his hand and I felt oddly calm.

I turned to tell Jasper that I was fine and instead found myself staring into his eyes. For his part Jasper looked like he had been gut punched and seemed to be searching my face for some sign that I was feeling the same thing.

It seemed as though time itself had stopped and the rest of the world just faded away. There was only Jasper and that was just fine with me. I briefly wondered what his lips on mine would feel like, and then was pleasantly surprised when I felt him kiss me gently.

His lips left mine and I opened my eyes and stared at him in confusion.

"I just couldn't resist sweetheart." he whispered softly against my lips.

"I'm glad you didn't." I whispered back and then proceeded to give into the urge to kiss him again.

_JPOV_

Damn if this slip of a girl didn't have me wrapped in knots.

She had taken Lauren on without a second thought and planted the girl on her ass to boot, which was something that Rose had been wanting to do since we first started school. Not only had she taken on the school slut, but put our idiot History Teacher on his ear as well (mental reminder: _Let the office know about the unsavory remarks he made in regards to Kyla_) and she was not only comfortable with us, but seemed almost happy that we waited for her.

Add that she was trading innocent barbs with Emmett and it left me wondering if fate had somehow forgotten that my family and I were the most dangerous predators around by putting this girl in our lives. Emmett seemed to enjoy baiting her. That had me slightly concerned since he didn't always know when to reel it in.

We or rather I had been insistent that he keep it low key since I wasn't too sure just how well she could or would take to innocent joking.

While I was pretty confident that she had a good hold on her temper, there was only yeah so far a person could be pushed before they snapped and given the recent events, I didn't want her snapping over something as innocent as Emmett making jokes.

_Conversation flashback:_

"_Emmett it might be better if you lay off the jokes and sarcasm for a while in regards to Kyla". I stated as I watched her cute little ass disappear towards the school office after our last class of the day._

"_Lighten up Jazz, the girl knows how to take a joke and I enjoy hearing her witty comebacks." answered Emmett as he reached out and playfully punched my arm "And take your eyes off her ass man. That is not something you need to advertise."_

"_I was NOT staring at her ass Emmett, that would be rude." I stated knowing full well that as for rude as it was to do, it was true and I had been called on it."_

"_She's a really sweet girl Jasper and I can't wait to get to know her better." stated Rosalie with a happy chirp to her voice._

"_Ok who the hell are you and what have you done with my sister?" I asked with a guarded look at my pseudo-twin._

"_What?" asked Rose with a smile "I like her."_

"_This coming from the bona-fide Ice Queen who doesn't LIKE anyone human." I deadpanned._

"_While it is true, that I, for the most part detest getting close to humans, I actually DO like this girl and can see us being friends." stated Rose with honesty that made me happy to have a human in our presence for once._

"_While that makes me happy Rose and I'm sure that Carlisle and Esme will be thrilled, I still think that Emmett should lay off for now in regards to the jokes." I stated throwing a wave of happiness over her new found friendship at Rose and a wave of concern at Emmett._

_I really wanted to get to know this girl and didn't need Emm screwing it up by going overboard with his playing around._

"_Heads up guys, here she comes." said Rose as I felt a wave of relief sweep through me. I turned towards Kyla and caught Emm's quickly muttered 'kill joy' before she came to a stop in front of our cars._

_End Flashback_

A few comments were made in regards to her getting detention and I felt a small wave of sorrow come off of her. When Emmett called her a squirt, I worried that he had pushed her too far with the brief flash of anger that pulsed through her. When it got to the point of Emmett egging her on about her taking him on, I realized it might be a good time to intervene.

I moved close enough to Kyla to touch her and Rose ghosted over to her mate's side and hissed about how pissed Carlisle would be if Kyla got hurt and when that didn't seem to faze him, she told him she would cut him off for six months. THAT got Emmett's attention and I could feel his disbelief that his wife would do that just for teasing their new friend.

As for Kyla, I got no sense of anger or hostility that normally comes from someone insinuating that she was too small or not able to handle herself against someone Emmett's size. What I was getting was a lot of mischief and a sense of being prepared for anything. And damn if that didn't turn me on just a little.

I had lightly put my hand on her arm thinking I would need to calm her down with my gift. Instead I found myself squishing down the urge to throw her behind me and crouch protectively in front of her and then growling at Emmett for even thinking about touching her in any way/shape/form.

Rose looked at me in question and I shook my head to let her know that I wasn't going to discuss it at the moment. How could I discuss this with my so called sister, when I wasn't even sure why or what the hell was going on.

My hand was singing with electric sparks where it was placed on Kyla's arm and I looked to see her staring at me. I felt as though someone had gut punched me and then my eyes drifted to her lips. With no thought as to WHAT I was actually doing, I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers.

Her emotions registered surprise and then acceptance with happiness and I reminded myself to keep it gentle and soft.

Her lips tasted like strawberries mixed with bubblegum and sunshine (not that I actually KNOW what sunshine tastes like, but damn if this wasn't close enough) and I really didn't want to stop. But she needed to breathe.

I pulled away and whispered "I just couldn't resist sweetheart."

Expecting her to be mildly upset, she whispered back "I'm glad you didn't" and then shocked the hell out of me by kissing me back.

I reached out and pulled her body flush to mine and slid one hand to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. My other arm wrapped around her waist to hold her to me while both her arms slid up my chest and around my neck and one hand crept into the hair at the base of my head.

Sensing her need to breathe, I slowly and gently broke the kiss. Pulling away from her ever so slightly, I took in her flushed cheeks and the fact that her breath was coming in short little gasps. Her emotions were bouncing back and forth between the want for more and the need to stabilize. Rubbing my nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss way, I slowly put some much needed distance between our bodies.

As much as I wanted to continue kissing her and holding her and a slew of other things, I knew that I needed to be the stronger and stop while there was still time. If not, then I would end up not only kissing her senseless, but taking her then and there, not only as a man but as her mate.

With that sudden thought firmly in my brain, I kissed her gently on the forehead and then turned her body so that my arms were still around her, but she was facing Rose and Emmett. Leaning her head back against my shoulder, Kyla gave off waves of contentment and I knew that the sooner Peter and Charlotte got here and explained things, the better I would feel.

"I think we just shocked the hell out of your siblings Jasper." Kyla softly giggled.

I looked over and sure enough Rose was staring like someone had flashed her and she hadn't quiet gotten a good look at the perv. Emmett was grinning like the true lecherous man he was and wondering when the next show would be.

"Shows over Emmett so you can put your eyes back in your head." I stated as my phone started vibrating in my pocket. As I reached my hand in to grab it, Kyla turned her head and whispered "Is that your phone going off or are you just overly happy?"

"_Oh fuck I may not be able to keep my hands off her if she keeps talking like that."_ I thought as I pulled the phone from my pocket.

Rose's mouth had dropped open and Emmett looked like he had just gotten the best present in the world.

_'Congrats Major, she's a keeper.'_ Figures it's Peter, the asshat.

My phone buzzed again.

'_I know you are, but what am I?'_

I knew better than to comment since they would be at the house soon and I could deal with his ass then. Sometimes I wondered if he and Alice hadn't actually been related since they both 'saw' things happening, although Peter denied he had a power/talent/gift.

Another text came through and I groaned.

'_Bite me dude.'_

Before Kyla had a chance to realize it, I typed out... 'Been there, done that, still dealing with the backlash shithead.'

I hit the send button, turned off the phone for the moment and stuffed it back in my pocket.

Leaning my head down I whispered "Call your uncle and tell him you're coming to my house to study for a test and eat dinner."

Turning her head slightly she replied "Somehow I doubt that we will actually be doing any schoolwork and while I should say not to you I won't."

I kissed her neck gently and released her from my hold so she could get her phone and noticed that Rose was jumping between laughter, puzzlement and mild lust (thank god that last was aimed at Emmett, cause I'm pretty sure my girl didn't float that way).

Kyla got hold of Chief Swan and told him that she was headed over to the Cullen house to study with Rose and her brothers for some upcoming tests and that we had invited her to stay for dinner. The Chief seemed to be ok with it, until I realized he was saying that he had to work the night shift and would feel better if Kyla wasn't by herself.

Rose held out her hand indicating that she wanted the phone, which Kyla handed over with a questioning look.

"Hello Chief Swan this is Rosalie Hale. We'll make sure that Kyla gets home safe sir, although I'm sure our parents wouldn't be opposed to her spending the night if the need arises."

Yeah Rose was throwing off some serious vibes and they were yelling 'Don't fuck with my sister.'

Conversation alley dead ahead folks and sooner rather than later.

Rose handed the phone back to Kyla after a few more minutes and Kyla told her uncle to have a good night and be safe before she hung up.

Putting her phone back in her bag Kyla asked "Ok who's giving me directions and please remember that I don't know the roads or the layout of this place?"

"Well in that case darlin, how's about I ride with you and we follow Emmett and Rose?" I asked her.

"Sounds like a plan." she said and headed for an old beat up red truck that had seen better days.

As we all settled in our vehicles and Kyla started up the monster, I heard Rosalie mutter "Gonna have to talk her into letting me do a tune-up on that thing, it sounds like shit."

I tried to hide my smirk, but Kyla saw it anyway and when I answered her "What's so funny?" with "Nothing darlin." she glared at me and said "Yeah right Jasper, I'm calling bullshit on that answer."

Leaning over I pecked her on the lips and said "It's nothing sweetheart really, just something Rose said."

Rose shot me the stink eye for somewhat outing her and I ignored her. Instead I pecked Kyla on the lips again and said "Now drive woman."

With a smirk Kyla gave me a saucy half-assed salute and said "Sir, yes Sir." and proceeded to maneuver the metal beast out of the school parking lot and towards the Cullen home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Where Do I Belong?**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, but that's not stopping me from screwing with their lives (at least till I get kicked out of the sandbox)._

**Rated M for Language (mature,sexual,etc), Lemons (heading your way), mentions of abuse (physical,sexual,verbal) & whatever else gets thrown in the mix.**

**IF you are under 18 the GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO READ (nothing against the age group, but this is not kid stuff here).**

_Quickie A/N: I write as my Muse dictates, so like you dear reader, I have NO CLUE where this is headed (I know where I want it to head, but as I am constantly reminded...it's nice to want and doesn't mean I'll actually get my way.)_

_Ok I'm shutting up so you can read the next chapter._

**Chapter 6: Bringing Home The Human**

_RPOV_

To say I was shocked when Jasper asked Kyla to come back to the house with us would have been more of an understatement.

_Shocked_ is what Emmet and I were when Jasper stood up at lunch and grabbed Lauren Mallory's tray.

_Shocked _was what Emmett was when she declared she could land him on his ass with no problem.

_Shocked _was what Emmett and I were when Jasper suggested waiting for Kyla after school.

_Shocked_ didn't even BEGIN to describe what Emmett and I felt when Jasper kissed her.

_**Floored**_ was what we were when she kissed him back.

_**Floored**_ was what we were, when he turned her to face us and kept hold of her like it was the most natural thing in the world and she leaned into him like they had known each other for years and not the scant few hours of school.

Yeah shocked didn't even BEGIN to cover it.

When Kyla had called her uncle and told him her plans, I realized that if he thought she was going home with the boys, there might be an issue and by the sound of his voice, she had blindsided him with her choice.

I heard him mention working the night shift and given the recent events, felt the need to assure him that she would be safe with us and was more than welcome to spend the night.

Ok, granted we don't actually sleep, but hey it wasn't too hard to feign sleep until she was truly out cold and then we could carry on with our nightly routines.

I held my hand out to indicate that I wanted to talk to her uncle and she handed me her phone. I said my piece and handed it back.

Jasper handed his keys to Emmett so that none of the cars got left behind and then climbed into her hulking heap of a monster.

Her truck was old as sin and probably sucked gas like a leaky hose, but something told me she would not be open to anyone being overly critical. When Kyla started the engine, I winced in pain and muttered how I was going to have to talk her into letting me do a tune-up on the damn thing.

Jasper chuckled and I didn't miss her calling bullshit when he gave her a half-assed answer. Of course I shot him a filthy look when he said he was laughing about something I said, but lucky for us she dropped the subject.

As we all pulled away from the school, I pulled out my phone and hit the auto dial for Esme. It was safer to give her a 'heads up' , then to just show up with a human in tow.

"Rosalie is something wrong dear? This is unlike you to call me." came Esme's gentle voice.

"Nothings wrong mom, I just wanted to let you know that we are bringing home company." I said.

"Company dear?" asked Esme in confusion.

"Yeah, the new girl that started today. Chief Swan's niece." I told her.

"Does Carlisle know about this dear?" asked Esme in a worried tone.

"Actually he doesn't, so you might want to give him a heads up since we'll be at the house soon." I said. "Jasper invited her over and asked her to stay for dinner, so that means we'll be playing human. I'll explain the rest later when I see you." I told her.

"Alright dear, I'll let Carlisle know since he is due home any moment." replied Esme.

Without another word we broke the connection and I concentrated on keeping pace with Kyla's monster. _Damn that thing is slower than frozen honey on a stick._ I thought to myself.

Twenty-five minutes later we made the turn onto our property and I rolled my eyes when I heard her whisper 'damn this place is isolated AND huge.' to which Jasper replied "What can I say, we like our privacy darlin."

As we parked the cars, I noticed that Carlisle's car was present as well as a new style Dodge Ram Extended Cab. I opened my senses and realized that Peter and Charlotte had arrived ahead of schedule.

"Well this should prove interesting." I said softly.

We were going to have to keep a sharp eye out with Peter here, since he and Emmett tended to get into trouble more often than not and a with human present, that could cause issues.

While Char and I had no problems taking the boys to task, things could get dicey with Kyla around. Especially since Jasper seemed to be acting like a protective mate.

I stopped short and realized what I had just thought.

_Hint one: Jasper had, according to Emmett, gotten more that a little bent out of shape when the History Teacher made a few rude comments about Kyla._

_Hint two: When Lauren had attacked Kyla at lunch, Jasper hadn't reacted to bad until the attack turned physical._

_Hint three: At each of our afternoon classes that Kyla was in, Jasper had made it well known that she was sitting with us and had even growled at a couple of boys who were checking her out._

_Hint four and probably the icing , was the fact that Jasper was PHYSICALLY touching her, had kissed her not just once, but three or four times and had invited her to the house without any prodding from me or Emmett._

I heard a chuckle from inside and Char's soft southern voice stated "Well looks like Rose just figured it out on her own sugar. Now let's see if the Major figures it out before the rest of the family."

For his sake, I really hoped that Jasper figured it out before the rest of the family. Granted Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be too bad, but if Emmett figured it out before Jasper, then trouble was sure to follow since he would ride Jasper's ass about it until all hell broke loose. Trust me when I say that the aftermath cleanup from that was never fun OR easy.

I walked to the front door to stand by Emmett and watched as Jasper walked at human speed to the drivers door of Kyla's truck, opened her door and then extended his hand to help her out.

As they came around, I took in the blush that was staining Kyla's cheeks.

We all entered the house and made our way to the living room where Carlisle, Esme, Peter and Charlotte were waiting and making small talk.

'Yep, time to play human family.' I thought and realized that I didn't mind this time.

A/N: Ok it's short...so sue me. While I probably could have put in more and drawn it out, after re-reading it SEVERAL times, it just seemed RIGHT to end it there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Where Do I Belong?**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

_Disclaimer: Twilight is owned body, heart & soul by Stephanie Meyers._

_What do I own? Well a twisted sense of humor, a vivid imagination & various other things. But Twilight is not **anywhere **on that list._

**Rating for this story: M for MATURE**_. That means if you are not 18 yrs or older & you read this, _**I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE**_ if your butt gets caught (I posted the rating & warning, but I ain'_t _your momma- I got my own kid to worry about)._

_This story WILL have: _**Foul Language, Lemons **_(coming soon),_**references to abuse (**_sexual,verbal,physical)_** & whatever else gets thrown in for good measure.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Chapter 7: Lust, Claws & Confusion**

_JPOV_

The ride in Kyla's truck was interesting to say the least and I chuckled to myself as Rosalie grumbled and bitched about how horrible the engine sounded and how slow the thing drove. I know for a fact that Kyla was not deliberately driving slow, it was just that the damn truck wouldn't go faster than 55MPH and even then it was giving her grief, since she had her foot pressed hard on the accelerator.

If Rosalie holds any power of persuasion over Kyla, this heap was either going to get a complete overhaul OR wind up as scrap metal sooner rather than later. I could totally see my girl in a tricked out truck, although I wasn't real sure what make/model would best suit her.

**WTF? **When the hell did I start thinking of her as MY GIRL?

_**Major**_

"_Well hello there Jasper. Decided it was time to join the party?"_

**Jasper**

What the hell? I am NOT...

_**Major**_

"_Yeah, yeah...you are not having a conversation with yourself and all that jazz? Thought we covered this about 80 or so years ago, but hey, if you are really that much in denial..._

_Look the fact of the matter is that you ARE having this conversation with me, so deal with it and let's move on to more important topics. OK?"_

"_You know what? When you decide to TOTALLY join the party, we will continue this little conversation train. Meanwhile my boy, you are staring at your future and for the record, I would say that when you_

_a) Get bent out of shape because an OLDER male calls a girl you BARELY know a few rude names_

_b) stop a physical attack on said girl from the slut called Mallory_

_c)growl like a possessive DICKSHIT at any MALE student in your afternoon classes just for LOOKING at her._

_Then you have staked a claim whether you want to openly admit it or not."_

**Jasper**

I stopped listening to the voice in my head as I looked at the beautiful _human_ girl sitting behind the wheel.

Now that I stopped to really THINK about it, the _Major_ was right. Without thought, I had staked my claim on Kyla and had made it known to the entire male population at school, that this little filly was not available to them.

I had _touched_ her without being prodded by my _siblings_ and had _kissed_ her as though it was the most normal thing in the world, despite the fact that we barely knew each other. I had even _ordered_ her (for lack of better wording), to tell her Uncle that she was going to my family's home for dinner and study time.

Kyla's muttered comment of "Damn this place is isolated AND huge." Pulled me out of my revelation and I replied "What can I say darlin' we like our privacy."

"I guess so." was her simple reply as she parked next to Carlisle's car. It was then I noticed Peter's truck was in the drive.

'_Terrific the fucker is early'_ I thought to myself as I walked at human speed to Kyla's side and helped her out of the truck.

I heard Charlotte chuckle and say softly "Well looks like Rose just figured it out on her own sugar. Now let's see if the Major figures it out before the rest of the family."

Glancing at my _twin_ confirmed that Rose had indeed figured it out before I had, and her grin and emotions told me that she was happy for me.

As we entered the house, all eyes swung in our direction and Peter had a shit eating grin plastered across his face.

"You knew?" I asked in a tone and speed that wouldn't be picked up by Kyla's human ears.

Instead of answering me, Peter just grinned wider and I knew that I would have to keep a close eye on him. His grin and emotions were screaming '_I'm about to cause trouble'_.

Cocking my brow at Char was all that was needed for her to expertly, soundly and with deadly accuracy, deliver a resounding smack upside Peter's head that echoed through the house.

"Char what the fu..." began Peter, who just as quickly shut up with a soft growl and narrowed eyes from Esme.

Kyla watched the scene in front of her unfold with confusion and I pulled her close to softly whisper in her ear "Esme has an issue with any of us using foul language."

Kyla's heart stuttered just a fraction at our sudden closeness and I felt her emotions go a little haywire before settling down.

Peter grinned wider, Esme/Char/Rose all snickered softly, Carlisle was attempting to hide his grin behind his hand and Emmett looked like he had JUST caught up with the rest of the world as he stared at Kyla and I.

The only one who was really clueless at this point was Kyla, and until further notice it was going to stay that way. We would need to discuss a great many things and I didn't want her to feel overwhelmed or even pushed into anything she wasn't ready for.

'_Which means that you need to back off as well'_ intoned the Major and as much as I would have liked to argue, I couldn't. He was right.

Pushing some calm out into the room, I started the introductions.

"Kyla I would like to introduce our parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen" I said gesturing towards them.

"This lout" I said jerking my thumb in Peter's direction "is Peter and his lovely wife Charlotte."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sugar and please call me Char." replied Char in her soft southern voice.

"It's nice to meet you too Char." replied Kyla.

"So Sweetpea how'd you meet our boy Jasper?" asked Peter with a smirk.

Kyla quirked her brow at Peter while the rest of us looked at him like he had just sprouted wings.

"We have some classes together at school Peter, and before you go and say anything else, I HIGHLY suggest you stop and THINK about what you say BEFORE you say it.

I'm pretty sure that not only your wife, but Rose and Jasper may use you for target practice should you continue using inappropriate pet names or other off-colored remarks." said Kyla sweetly as she pinned Peter with a stare that screamed 'fuck with me and you WILL get hurt'.

"Oh I LIKE her." snickered Char as Peter took a few steps back from Kyla and seemed to lose his ability to form words.

"Ditto" replied Rose with pride, while Emmett stared at Kyla like she had just earned _Goddess_ status for putting Peter in his place.

_**Major**_

"_Had I known years ago that was all it took to shut Peter up, I would have gladly done it that way."_

'Poor Peter' I thought ' he just met his match in a human girl of all people and if he wasn't careful, his ass was going to get burned both metaphorically and realistically speaking.'

Fifteen minutes later, we were all sitting comfortably in the living room talking about school and Forks in general. Esme and Carlisle both insisted that Kyla not refer to them as Mrs and Doctor Cullen.

"So Dr. Cul...I mean Carlisle, you don't mind working in a small town hospital?" asked Kyla with some interest.

"The benefits of being a Doctor in a small town, is the fact that you actually have the chance to get to know your patients and so insure that their care is up to par."

"I guess so. My cousin Bella was in and out of the hospital so much, that they knew her by name and there was never really any question as to previous care." stated Kyla with a sad smile.

"Was Bella sick a lot?" asked Esme gently.

"It wasn't that she was actually sick, but more of a complete and total klutz." chuckled Kyla. "Aunt Renee and my mom used to comment that when they were handing out grace skills, Bella was nowhere to be found."

I felt Kyla's emotions take a bit of a nose dive and decided that a subject change was in order. Suffice to say that I had not planned on the Denali sisters making an appearance OR being hit on by Tanya.

We smelled them before we heard them, so we were not caught totally off guard, but as they were not expected the situation was somewhat _tense_.

Tanya, Kate and Irina Denali were considered our Cousins because they shared our vegetarian lifestyle. Their cover story was similar to the one that Rose, Emmet and I used. Like us they had been orphaned and were taken in by Carlisle's nephew Eleazar.

The girls were originally from Russia and still retained a bit of their accent, though Tanya's was much more pronounced. Where Pete, Char and I tended to converse in Spanish when with each other, alone or angry, the Denali girls spoke in a Russian dialect that was somewhat obscure.

It didn't help that all three were Succubus, unmated (poor Eleazar & his mate Carmen had their hands full with these three) and biological sisters to boot.

Tanya had been 20 when she was turned, Irina 18 and Kate 16. While Irina and Kate weren't difficult to be around (although Kate was by far the easiest), Tanya seemed to think that she had _carte blanche _when it came to the men in the Cullen family. That alone made her much more difficult to be around.

Since Alice's death though, she seemed to zero in on me and I briefly wondered just how Kyla was going to react, since despite the newness of our relationship, we had been doing a fair bit of cuddling.

_TPOV_

Carmen and Eleazar had decided that they were going to take an extended hunting trip to celebrate being together 85 yrs and so we girls thought we'd go and visit the Cullens.

Ok, so Katie had to be talked into it, since it was really just me that wanted to go. Irina was game, but she really wasn't into anything other than talking cars with Rosalie.

Ever since Alice had died, Jasper had been alone and I was bound and determined this time around to get him into bed. The man was sex on legs, with his lean body and unruly blonde hair. It didn't hurt that he had been in both the Civil War AND the Southern Vampire Wars and was littered with scars (personally I found that sexy as hell).

I knew from experience that military men were good in the sack and I was hell bent on getting him alone and hopefully naked.

Hot and bothered would work too and if I played my cards right, perhaps he would show me how it felt for him to use his empathic powers to make me cum (I was open to trying it at least once, since I remembered how Alice mentioned that she personally didn't like it when he used his powers on her in bed).

As I pulled my Jag next to Rosalie's convertible, I wondered who the hell owned the piece of shit truck. The thing looked positively ancient.

As soon as I opened my door, I was hit with the smell of human blood and I heard Esme say "We have human company, so behave yourselves."

Since we were considered family, we didn't bother to knock and just let ourselves in. I noticed that Peter and Charlotte were present with their contacts firmly in place, but what really caught my eyes was the 'human company'.

A girl of about 17 or 18 yrs of age and she was leaning against the man I wanted.

_KPOV_

Things seemed to be going really well. I had never really thought about finding someone that I was so comfortable around or with so quickly and it was just a little disconcerting that I was allowing Jasper to touch me more than I had ever let any guy.

Hell, the fact that I not only LET him kiss me, but kissed him back threw me off and I wasn't really sure just what the hell was going on with me. This was not my normal behavior. EVER.

But I felt at peace with Jasper and I felt confident that he would always be there to love and protect me.

Boy I could really do with a mother/daughter talk right about now. But with my mom being dead, that left me without a woman's guidance and I really couldn't see talking to Esme since she was Jasper's mother.

_Imagined Conversation_

_'Esme I was wondering if I could talk to you?'_

_'About what dear?'_

_'Oh your son Jasper. I've been having some really wild and inappropriate thoughts about him.'_

_'Really dear? Such as?'_

_'Oh jumping his bones, ripping his clothes off, fucking him on every available surface. You know things like that.'_

_end_

Yeah that would go over real well...NOT.

Rose was cool and I felt like I had gained a big sister and knew deep down that she was going to eventually give me grief over the truck. Something told me not to get overly attached to it.

Emmett was like a big goof ball and I could see us getting into all sorts of trouble.

Peter was the same, although something told me that I would need to watch my step since he could probably cause more trouble than Emmett on his worse day. At the same time though I knew that if I was ever in trouble, Pete would have my back.

Char was quickly headed for the second place big sister spot and just as I knew that Rose could be counted on to reign in Emmett, Char would do the same with Peter.

Carlisle was quiet and reserved as was Esme, and while I could see myself getting attached, I somehow knew that pissing them off would more than likely be bad for my health.

I noticed as a subtle change came over the room as three beautiful women walked in. Ok scratch that, only one was really beautiful (right up there with Rose, Char & Esme), the other two were so-so.

They were all tall, leggy and voluptuous, but the oldest looked a little like she had been (as my mother would say) _run hard and put up wet_.

The fact that she was staring at Jasper like he was a sex toy she could use and then throw away, was pissing me off. He was MINE and I wasn't sharing.

"_He's yours?"_

"Who the hell are you?"

"_I'm you, or at least your inner self."_

"Great, I'm losing it."

"_Nah, no such luck kitten. But I would like to point out that if you really think Jasper is yours, you need to get those claws out, cause the skanky one is giving you the stink eye."_

Pulling out of my self-induced haze, I looked closely as the oldest girl. Were my ears deceiving me or was she actually growling?

Pulling myself up straight, I looked _skanky_ in the eye and asked "What the hell are you growling at?"

At that point, all hell broke loose both literally and figuratively.

_General POV_

Things had been going well as Kyla, the Cullens and the Whitlocks got to know each other.

Esme could see that this girl was important to Jasper and it had been so long since he had seemed so relaxed around anyone. He was projecting contentment, and there wasn't a single soul present who was going to complain. This girl, even though she was human, completed him.

Looking at her mate and husband, Esme knew that before too long they were going to be adding another daughter to the Cullen family and a nod from Carlisle indicated that he saw it too.

Rose and Char were quick to offer advice on how best to deal with Lauren Mallory without resorting to full out violence.

Emmett and Peter had been talking video games until Rose mentioned how Kyla had taken the Mallory girl down with a snap kick. Peter was pushing for a demonstration and so failed to realize that with the arrival of the Denali girls (specifically Tanya), he was about to see a side of Kyla that would have even Maria running for the hills.

"What the hell are you growling at?" asked Kyla as Tanya noticed Jasper's arm around the girls shoulder.

"Who the hell is the _Blyadischa_?" asked Tanya snidely 

"Tanya language." chided Esme

"You don't even know the girl Tanya, how can you call her a _Blyadischa_?" asked Kate as she looked at the girl Jasper had his arm around.

"Watch who you call names _Petite pute_." growled Rosalie

"You always were full of yourself _skonka_." hissed Char

"Girls watch your language." chided Esme a little stronger this time.

"_Otebis Shalava _." hissed Tanya as she gave Char the one finger salute

Char saluted right back with "_Besa mi culo, puto_."

As the name calling went back and forth, Jasper started speaking to Char rapidly in Spanish and Kyla realized that unless someone stepped in and took control, this was going to get out of hand.

Poor Esme looked ready to cry and Carlisle was getting pissed.

Peter and Emmett were wisely keeping their mouths shut, although Jasper was trying to calm Char down.

A cat fight was not entirely out of the question if this continued and one fight today was really enough as far as Kyla was concerned.

Considering that she was the one being called a whore, enough was enough.

"Esme, I apologize ahead of time for my language." said Kyla as she laid a gentle hand on Esme's shoulder.

Squaring her shoulders, Kyla turned towards the squabbling girls and hollered loudly **"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!"**

Rose went to say something and was cut off with "Déposez_-Rose. Je suis celui a été appelé une pute." [Drop it Rose. I'm the one she called a whore.]_

Turning to Tanya, Kyla pointed at her and said "I highly suggest that you refrain from calling me a _Blyadischa_ again _shlua__vokzal'naja_."

Peter chose that moment to open his mouth. "Sweetpea, you may want to stay out of this."

Jasper got ready to say something and wisely kept his mouth shut after one look at Kyla's face (and a check of her emotions), as she rounded on Peter and hissed out in flawless Spanish _" No me __jodas__culero__!" [ Don't fuck with me asshole!]_

Turning back to Tanya, Kyla gave her a dressing down that would have sent the hardest criminals, Maria, the Volturi and any vampire stupid enough to piss her off, running with their tails tucked firmly between their legs.

"I don't know who the HELL you are or who you THINK you are lady, but I highly suggest that you make sure that the person you are insulting doesn't speak whatever language you try to use. I also suggest that you have some idea of just WHO the person is before you go making a complete and TOTAL ass out of yourself." Kyla spat out.

"Furthermore, if you EVER so much as disrespect Esme again by cussing out a guest or family member of hers, I will beat the everliving SHIT out of you so fast the devil will get whiplash."

Tanya looked like a deer who had been caught in the headlights as the human girl chewed her out. It was obvious that this girl was not the type who got pissed easily, but when she did and she was done with you, you were left feeling about ¼ of an inch high.

Looking at her sisters, Tanya said too low for Kyla to hear "Remind me to NEVER piss her off if and when she becomes a vampire."

To Esme she said "I apologize Aunt Esme for being disrespectful."

Turning to Char and Rose she added "I apologize cousins and should have never said what I did."

Turning back to Kyla, Tanya shocked everyone in the room by sticking out her hand and saying "My name is Tanya Denali and I am very sorry that I called you a whore."

"Kyla Parker and I'll forgive you THIS time." said Kyla shaking Tanya's hand.

"These are my sisters Irina and Kate." said Tanya as she motioned to her sisters.

"Nice to meet you." said Kyla with a smile

"Ditto." said Kate

"Kyla how is it that you speak Russian, French and Spanish?" asked Carlisle

"Yeah darlin, I'm curious as to that myself." drawled Jasper with a look of pride on his face.

"I actually speak 9 languages fluently, not counting English. Since I wanted to major in History with a minor in Archeology for college, I thought it might be a good idea if I was able to speak, read and write the different languages so that I don't have to rely on translators." said Kyla softly

"Living in Arizona, it's helpful to speak Spanish. I also speak Russian, French, German, Italian, Carpathian, Japanese, Chinese and Latin."

"She's a keeper Jasper." stated Tanya

Jasper just looked at Kyla with pride and silently agreed.

"Kyla dear I was going to make steaks for dinner, how do you like yours cooked?" asked Esme as she headed for the kitchen.

"Blue." stated Kyla as every head whipped in her direction

"Do you like steak tar-tar dear?" asked Esme

"LOVE it Esme, but please don't do anything other than what you would normally cook. I'm not a picky eater." intoned Kyla with a blush

"It's been far too long since we've had steak tar-tar dear. Girls will you be staying for dinner?" asked Esme

"Thank you Aunt Esme, we'd love to." came the reply from the Denali girls

As Esme headed into the kitchen, everyone settled down to get to know Kyla.

_A/N: Ok WOW this is my longest chapter yet. The original came out to something like 8 or 9 pages, but since I went in and fixed spelling errors, missing words and so forth, as well as making sure that the whole thing flowed better. Well it shot the page count to around 14 pages._

_The swear words I got from a site called .com and also used a translator program that I added to my computer. If you speak these languages and I have misused or misspelled anything, please let me know and send me the correct usage/spelling so that I can fix it (I am only human and I do try)._

_I did research Stephanie Meyers use of the Denali girls and she has them all from Russia prior to the 1900's (hard to pin down exact dates), while Carmen and Eleazar hail from Spain/Italy (yes they will make an appearance but not for a while)._

_Here are the translations as they stand:_

_Russian_

_Blyadischa : whore_

_Otebis : Fuck off_

_Shalava : dirty slut_

_sooka : bitch/traitor/whore_

_Shluha vokzal'naja : train station whore_

_Spanish (Mexican)_

_Besa mi culo, puto : kiss my ass bitch_

_skonka : slut_

_No me jodas culero : Don't fuck with me asshole_

_French_

_Petite pute : little whore_

_For those who don't know, when a person asks for their meat to be served blue, they are literally asking for it to be served raw. The majority of restaurants out there refuse to serve any kind of meat this way since the chances of getting ill are high. When serving 'blue' meals, the meat is only placed on the fire for anywhere between 30 seconds to 1 minute to simply warm it & get the blood content up to room temperature._

_So there you have it, this is literally a chapter rewrite (not really a choice though since I accidentally deleted it from my system ***sigh***)._


End file.
